Groborge 11
by Nibbler01
Summary: A quick way to explain the story, the crew gets sent to deliever a package to Candy Land. But they run out of gas at just the wrong time. They land on Groborge 11 and start sinking into the ground. The professor makes the crew make another ship and save t


Futurama opening theme starts

Episode title: Groborge 11 by: Stephen K.

Scene: Planet Express we see Fry and Bender drinking beer and watching TV

Fry: (Burps)

Bender: Hey, pass me another beer!

Fry throws Bender another beer bottle!

Bender: (Crushing the beer can) Hey, this one's empty!

Fry looks at the cooler.

Fry: (Yelps) We're out of beers!

Bender: (Yelps)

Leela comes into the room.

Fry: Leela, it's urgent!

Leela: What's urgent?

Fry: We're out of beers!

Leela: (Moans) Then go get some!

Fry: But if I go to the store then I'll miss TV!

Leela: Fry-

Bender: Hey, TV and beer are the two greatest things in the world!

Fry: He's got a point, Leela!

Leela: No he doesn't. He's just saying what you two like!

Fry: Yeah, but what I like, is what um, uh...Bender, where am I going with this?

Bender: With what?

Leela: Well, at least scoot over! I need to watch the news.

Leela looks over at Fry and Bender, they are sleeping. She then shoves them over and they both fall off the couch. Then they wake up shocked. They go back on to the couch and fall back asleep.

Leela: (Moans)

The camera then moves to see the TV.

Linda: And so when the cave collapsed millions were injured but none were killed!

Morbo: Morbo laughs at this tiny planet and all it's fault, but Morbo is displeased with this non-human killing!

Linda: (Chuckles) Oh Morbo, you will always crack me up (wipes away tear). But on a more important news 10 robots were killed in a train wreck!

We see the couch again where Bender and Fry are sleeping! Bender and Fry wake up gasping and Bender spits out a bunch of beer.

Bender: (Mad) That's an insult to robots everywhere!

Leela: Bender, I'm so sorry!

We see the TV again.

Linda: Here is a picture of the train wreck.

We see a picture of the train wreck and we see little pieces of robots.

We see Bender, Fry and Leela again.

Bender: And you know what's worse? They actually have the nerve to show the picture! And the only way to cure this problem is...is...

Leela: Is what?

Bender: (Looks at Leela) Is for you (points to Leela) to get us more beer!

Leela: Ok, I'll be right back!

Leela leaves the room to get the beer. Fry and Bender start to giggle and high-five each other. The rest of the gang enters the room.

Prof: Good news everybody!

Fry: You say that everytime Leela, Bender and I have to make a deliever!

Prof: I know! It's bad news for you three but I've got good news for everyone else!

Zoidberg: Oh, what's the good news?

Prof: You guys get to goof off while Bender, Fry and Leela make a deliver!

Bender: Oh no! You're not fooling us this time!

Bender runs to the window and jumps out.

Prof: Ok, you won't get to go to Candy Land!

We see Bender's head rise towards the window; his antenna is broken.

Bender: Candy Land? I call shotgun!

Fry: Oh...da!

**Commercial Break #1**

Scene: Bender, Fry and Leela are on Planet Express Ship.

Bender: Oh, can I steer?

Leela: No Bender!

Bender: (Groans) I hate you, you're not my real mom!

Leela: Just shut up and go to Fry!

Bender enters a room where we see Fry sitting on a chair and spinning around in circles!

Bender: (Looks at Fry) Hey, you're drunk, without me!

Fry: Isn't life great Bender?

Bender: Yeah, it would be, if Leela would let me drive!

Fry throws Bender a beer.

Fry: Come join me!

Bender: Why?

Fry: It'll make you forget everything!

Bender: Well, ok...

Bender and Fry feel the ship start shaking and they hear a loud noise coming from the driver's place. Fry gets knocked forward and gets sober instantly. Fry opens up the door.

Fry: Leela, what's going on here?

Leela: We're running out of gas! I don't think we're going to make it to Candy Land!

Fry: (Yelps)

Bender: What the he's going on here?

Fry: We're not going to make it to Candy Land!

Bender: (Yelps)

Fry: Well where are we going?

Leela: I'm not sure but if my calculations are correct then-

Fry: Cut the hard math stuffs and just get on with it!

Leela: Planet Groborge 11!

Fry: What kind of planet is that?

Leela: A planet made out of gas!

Back at Planet Express we see the Professor using the smell-o-scope, following the ship.

Prof: (Takes a big whiff of Groborge 11) Whew, that smells terrible!

Hermes: Well Professor are they going to Candy Land?

Prof: Um, uh..oh ye-no, they're actually heading to Groborge 11!

Everyone then gasps except Zoidberg who isn't even in the room. Zoidberg then enters the room with a bag full of popcorn.

Zoidberg: So, what's going on?

They all look at Zoidberg like they dispise him.

Zoidberg: (Yelps then squirts everyone with ink.) Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop! (Runs away.)

Scene: We see the Planet Express Ship.

Fry: (Coming from the ship) Well maybe if you jiggle it a little!

We then see inside the ship where Fry, Bender and Leela are.

Leela: Fry, will you shut up! We're out of gas, there is nothing wrong with the steering wheel!

Bender: Ohh, maybe you should move the keys around!

Leela: Ohh, maybe you two should SHUT UP!

Fry: (Starts crying) You don't have to be so mean about it! (Runs into another room.)

Scene: We see that Planet Express Ship has landed on Planet Groborge 11.

Fry and Leela come out of the ship with space suits on. Then Bender comes out of the ship and steps on to the planet. He starts sinking into the gas.

Bender: What the, I'm sinking!

Fry and Leela: So am I!

We then see all of them on the planet, Fry, Bender and Leela are sinking very slowly, then the ships just falls into the planet.

Fry: Oh no, what are we going to do now? We don't have a ship...

Leela: And we're sinking very, very, very...very, very slowly!

Bender: And the worst part is, we left all the beer on the ship!

Fry: What? Oh well, at least I still have this one!

Fry pulls out a can of beer, he was about to open it when Bender stops him.

Bender: (Yelling) You back stabbing bas!

They start fighting over the can of beer. 10 minutes go by and Bender and Fry are still fighting over the beer.

The camera shows that they've sunk so much that the gas is up to they're stomach. Then the camera shows that Fry and Leela's oxygen tank has deplied half way.

Leela: (Moans) If you guys will get back to reality you'll notice that we've sunk half way!

Bender and Fry: (They both notice that they're sinking faster then they thought. Then they both start screaming.)

**Commercial break #2**

Fry opens the beer can and continues screaming, he's then about to take a sip when Bender yanks Fry's hand and drinks the beer.

Fry: HEY! What are we going to do?

Bender: I know, let's watch TV!

Bender then pulls a TV out of his compartment on his stomach. He then turns it on, but nothing happens.

Bender: What the? Piece of crap! Who forgot to replace the batteries?

Fry: I-

Bender: Nevermind!

Bender throws the TV away!

Fry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fry tries to move towards the TV but realizes he can't move.

Fry: Oh well, at least when I die, I'll be reunited with my loved ones! The TV with dead batteries and Planet Express Ship!

Bender and Leela: Hey! What about me!

Fry: What about you..s?

Bender and Leela: Don't you care about me!

Fry: Well of course I do, I just love TV and the beer inside the Planet Express Ship more!

Bender and Leela: Let's get him!

Fry: (Yelps)

Bender and Leela realize they can't move, and that the gas is up to they're necks already!

Meanwhile...

Scene: Planet Express we see the gang buliding another spaceship to save Leela, Bender and Fry.

Prof: Come on you ninnies! Work harder, think faster!

Amy: Professor! We can't bulid this exact replica of the Planet Express Ship in time, especially not with (points to Zoidberg) Zoidberg-

Zoidberg: Hooray I'm noticed!

Amy: -eating all the bolts and nuts and screws!

We see Zoidberg eating the nuts, bolts and screws.

Zoidberg: (Sprays amy with his ink) Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop! (He runs away!)

Prof: (Wipes a bit of ink off Amy's face with his finger and licks it) Yum, lemony fresh!

Scene: We see planet Groborge 11, we see Bender, Fry and Leela are up to their chins in the gas.

Bender: Ok, that's it, this is so boring!

Bender just makes himself sink into the gas right away.

Leela: Wait a minute, how can we be drowning in gas? And why didn't we just use this gas to refill our ship and go to Candy Land.

Fry: I'm with Bender on this one! I'm outta here!

Fry then makes himself sink faster like Bender did, Leela follows shortly after.

Scene: Planet Express, we see the gang working on the ship again.

Prof: Come on lazies! This ship isn't going to build itself you know!

We see that the Professor is whipping everone.

Hermes: Professor, whipping us isn't going to make us go faster!

Prof: Shut up you ninny! (Whips Hermes.)

Hermes: (Yelps)

Scene: Groborge 11

We see inside the planet Bender, Fry and Leela are pushing the ship up to the surface. We then see that Fry and Leela are almost out of oxygen. They finally get the ship to the surface; Fry and Leela are holding up the ship while Bender takes some of the gas and puts it in the ship. They all run into the ship.

Leela: Gas...

Fry: Full!

Leela: Oxygen...

Fry: Alot!

Leela: Everything else...

Fry: Else?

The ship sinks right away.

**Commercial Break #3 (The last commercial break)**

Scene: Somewhere in space 100 000 miles away from Groborge 11.

We see the replica of the Planet Express Ship.

Amy: Professor, how did you make this ship so fast?

We see the inside of the ship where the Professor is driving.

Zoidberg: He's my hero! Ohh, that professor, professor, professor, profressor...

(In reality.)

Hermes: Professor? Professor?

The Professor wakes up.

Prof: What, oh that's stupid...I wasn't day dreaming...what's going on?

Hermes: We're done the ship!

Prof: Oh, it's wonderful! (Whips Hermes.)

Hermes: (Yelps.)

We see the spaceship in the middle of space zig-zagging.

Amy: Professor! Let me drive!

Prof: Forget it! You go zig-zaggy!

We see inside the ship where the Professor is driving. Amy punches the Professor.

Amy: Sorry Professor, but you needed that!

Amy takes over the steering wheel.

Scene: Groborge 11.

We see inside the space ship.

Fry: Well, this isn't all that bad, thank God we've got beer again!

Bender: Amen to that!

Leela: You idiots! We're stranded in the middle of a planet and all you care about is beer!

Bender: Oh yeah!

Fry: You should come join our world!

Leela: Okay, I'm sold! Pass me a beer!

Fry: (Throws Leela a beer) Now you're joining the real world!

The ship shakes and everyone is pushed forword.

Bender, Fry and Leela: What the he was that?

We then see that the other P.E.S. is right above the planet and Amy is on a rope with a huge hook that's caught on to the actual P.E.S. Amy then tugs on the rope.

We then see inside the ship, the Professor is still knocked unconcious and Hermes is driving.

Zoidberg: Zoidberg want to drive, Zoidberg want uppy!

Hermes: Will you get lost already! You're a pest to society! (Hermes then slaps Zoidberg's claw.)

Zoidberg: (Gasps. Zoidberg then squirts Hermes with his ink.) Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop! (He runs away.)

Hermes: (Wipes his face and tastes it.) Hmmmm, chocolately! Oh no!

Meanwhile...

Amy: Hermes, I tugged on the rope, pull up!

We see that Hermes went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Zoidberg enters the driving room and looks around. He then goes to the steering wheel and pulls up, to make the spaceship go up.

Amy: Finally!

Meanwhile...inside the real P.E.S.

Leela: Whoo, this life is the greatest, Bender, my fellow friend Bender! You're great!

Fry: (Gasps) The real Leela wouldn't say that, she'd go shut up, and you suck! And-(gasps again) You're drunk.

Leela: If I was stuck on a water island I'd take you with me! (She leans towards Bender, falls on top of him and falls asleep.)

Bender: (Scared) Uh, yeah..ha, ha...yeah...(He flicks Leela off of him and she falls to the floor.)

We see inside the other P.E.S. Hermes comes out of the bathroom and the Professor is waking up. Hermes sees Zoidberg driving.

Hermes: (Gasps and runs towards Zoidberg.)

Zoidberg: (Takes his hands off the steering wheel and points to Hermes.) Ah-HA! And you thought I couldn't drive this, well I should you and I-----

Anywho, while Zoidberg is "talking" to Hermes the Professor takes over and Zig-Zags again.

Meanwhile...where Amy is.

Amy: Hey, what's going on?

Amy climbs up the rope and into the ship. She sees the Professor driving again, she goes up and punches him again, then takes over the steering wheel.

Hermes: (Gasps) Amy, what did you do to the Professor? (Looks down at the Professor to see that Zoidberg is sucking on the Professor's head.) Zoidberg, what in God's name are you doing?

Zoidberg: (Stops sucking on the Professor's head) Uh, well, uh...you see, um...We lobsters can tell whether somebody is dead or not by sucking on their heads...

Hermes: That's gross!

Zoidberg: (Continues sucking on the Professor's head.)

Prof: (Starts to giggle) Oh stop, that tickles.

Zoidberg: (Stops sucking on the Professor's head. He starts to walk away slowly and sadly.) Awww, he's not dead!

Meanwhile...inside the actually P.E.S.

Fry: What's going on, why are we actually moving?

Bender moves towards one of the windows.

Bender: Well I don't know what's going on...the window's foggy.

Fry walks over to the window and wipes it.

Bender: Oh, now I know what's going on!

Fry: You do? What's going on?

Bender: (Little scream) I-I-I-I----

Fry: You what? You can tell me!

Bender: Look!

Fry looks through the window to see another P.E.S.

Fry: (Little yelp) Hey look, there's Earth!

Bender: Yes Earth...(Maniacal laugh.)

Fry: Bender, what's wrong with you? (Little girly voice.) I want my mommy!

Fry runs over to Leela and slaps her across the face a couple times to wake her up.

Fry: Leela, Bender's creeping me out!

Leela: Oh my God! It's always with the mommies for guys!

Leela walks over to Bender and slaps him. His head spins around 10 times and finally Bender stops it.

Bender: Woah, I feel dizzy...ahhhhh..

They all look out the window to see that they were getting closer to Earth.

Scene: We see Planet Express and we see the 2 Planet Express Ships landing at Planet Express.

Fry, Leela and Bender get out of the real P.E.S. The others get out of the replica P.E.S.

Prof: (To Fry, Bender and Leela.) So, did you deliver the candy like you were ordered to do?

Fry: What candy?

Bender: That's an outrage!

Leela: Of course we didn't, you know we got stuck in the pla-

The Professor walks away.

Prof: Oh silly me, I forgot to give you the Candy! (He pulls out 10 giant cases of candy.) Here you go, good luck.

Fry, Bender and Leela walk away saying different stuff.

Fry: Yah I gotta do...

Bender: Watch TV and...

Leela: Stuff, bye!

The Professor turns towards Amy, Hermes and Zoidberg.

Prof: Looks like you're going to have to be my delivery crew and deliver this candy!

Hermes, Amy and Zoidberg: Oh no!

Zoidberg: (Squirts ink at the Professor) Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop! (He runs away.)

Prof: (Licks the ink off his face) Hmmmmm, minty goodness!

**The End!**


End file.
